Resquicio
by The Mirror Moon
Summary: [One-Shot]. Probablemente era el último entrenamiento que tenían como hermanos, Saga y su Sombra. Mientras se recupera, algo se rompe en la mente de Kanon. [DarkFic]


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes, créditos a su autor, Masami Kurumada.

 **-X-**

En ese punto, el pensamiento ya no existía.

Por supuesto, hubo una idea, un nulo conocimiento de que todavía estaba vivo, pero los sentidos simplemente se confiscaron en alguna zona de su cabeza, su cuerpo o su cosmos.

Entonces, alguien gimió cerca de él, o podría haber venido de sus propios pulmones sin amor.

Él no podría confirmarlo realmente. Podía sentir ligeros movimientos a su alrededor, como si alguien le pinchara las costillas con una aguja, o peor aún, una daga, pero entonces lo arrojaron al suelo. El aire se crispó. Todo estaba quieto después.

Saga, seguramente.

Kanon forcejeó dentro de sí mismo, aferrándose a su cordura huidiza, la poca que lo había seguido hasta la inconsciencia. Este día, esta noche, Saga no había sido amable.

Verdaderamente, nunca lo era.

Ahora, sin embargo, la voz de algo le prometió poder, un poder más allá de lo inimaginable. No importaba de qué ángulo intentara comprender ello, Kanon no sabía. Al menos, no al nivel minúsculo de pensamiento.

No sentía poder, en lo absoluto, sólo enfermedad, desgarro y desazón. Le desenredaban los hilos de la mente. Kanon se preguntó, vagamente, si este era el plan de algún Dios Malévolo para sujetar a la Sombra de Géminis y reducirla a un patético despojo humano.

No que ya lo fuera, de todos modos.

Kanon gimió y abrió los ojos esmeraldas. Hizo una mueca ante lo brillante que era la habitación, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, no pudo encontrar ninguna fuente de luz. La Sombra bajó la mirada, dejando caer su inicial objetivo para simplemente mover su cuerpo de cualquier manera que pudiera.

Era su cuarto, pero tenía demasiadas similitudes con una celda.

Bueno, _lo era._

Con la piedra bajo sus dedos, y la áspera superficie deslizándose contra su piel extrañamente sensible, tuvo problemas para mover las piernas; aunque, después de un poco de trabajo, todo parecía _al menos_ moverse.

Luego, la piedra no se sintió fría ni caliente. Era como si ya no tuviera sentido para tal cosa. El aire ni siquiera parecía tener temperatura. Siempre había estado embotado para tales cosas, pero nunca se volvieron realizaciones existentes para él.

Su siguiente movimiento fue intentar parase. Apretando los dedos en puños, Kanon logró forzar sus brazos contra la piedra, empujando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Era un movimiento tan simple, pero se alegró ante la capacidad para llevarlo a cabo. Kanon alzó los ojos, entrecerrándolos en la habitación poco iluminada, casi a ciegas.

Quería que alguien celebrara su éxito, pero sólo los ojos pequeños de una rata acurrucada lo observaron desde un rincón de la habitación.

Una rata, _típico._

Extrañamente, le sonrió a la rata, ansioso por mostrarle a su invisible audiencia (o la _absurda_ audiencia) que no era débil, que aún podía arreglárselas solo.

Kanon se tambaleó, logrando posicionarse con más comodidad.  
Sus movimientos no eran suaves, no tenían gracia, en cambio, era como si sus nervios no conectaran con el cerebro.

Finalmente, y con algunos intentos, Kanon logró ponerse de pie.

Miró a la rata, sin borrar la mueca sardónica.

Tal vez, una única testigo ante sus pequeñas victorias; sin embargo, no la _última_.

El hocico se crispó, observando con ojos poco inteligentes.  
Kanon se apoyó en la pared, todavía sonriendo como si hubiera superado un gran obstáculo. Se quedó así por unos largos segundos, hasta que finalmente la cabeza se le aclaró.

Con esto vino la realización.

Él era una sombra. Apenas mejor que la rata con la que compartía _celda._

\- Ven a mí, pequeña bestia. - Gruñó el jovencito.

Cayó de rodillas y apoyó la punta de sus dedos en la piedra. Su mente había regresado, aunque más inestable.

La rata, vencida por la voluntad del Gemelo, se acercó lentamente; tal acción tenía mucho que ver con la manipulación del Cosmos y la Materia, Géminis era un verdadero maestro en ese arte.

Lástima que nadie pudiera apreciarlo.

Le resultaba increíblemente fácil manipular los pulsos electromagnéticos del cerebro.

 _Sería una Gran Técnica_ , pensó, _manipular la mente de otro Usuario del Cosmos._

El bicho le rozó los dedos con sus bigotes. Kanon miró a la rata, su visión realmente se estaba ajustando en ese momento. Luego, lenta, cuidadosamente, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la bestia peluda..

Él sonrió; ahora se movía grácilmente, como lo hubiera hecho desde un comienzo.

Al principio, se la quedó viendo largamente; el pelaje del roedor estaba áspero y maltratado, nada agradable al tacto, menos el de Kanon.

Frunció el ceño.

No le gustaban las ratas, eran cosas inmundas que simplemente no debían existir.

 _Iguales a él._

Repentinamente, su agarre se volvió brutal. La rata chilló y se retorció en sus dedos, asfixiándose poco a poco; tales acciones le sacaron una gran sonrisa.

Era un placer mórbido, se dio cuenta, escuchar los lloriqueos del animal. Kanon apretó el cuerpecillo con más fuerza, y no le importó que la sangre fluyera y le manchara la palma y las ropas.

No le _importó_ que los chasquidos de huesos rotos retumbaran en plena Tercera Casa.

Tal vez fuera la estructura de la rata en plena rotura, o la mente del Gemelo, ¿Qué diablos daba?

La criatura dejó de luchar cuando sus ojos comenzaron a asomarse, y la vida se le escapó con un último gorgoteo... _sanguinolento_.

Los huesos sobresalían del pelaje, en una especie de zarza asquerosa, tétrica y espeluznante, como si la hubiera maldecido el mismo demonio.

La sonrisa de Kanon se ensanchó.

Relajando su agarre, dejó caer el cuerpecillo y lo siguió con la mirada; tan interesante, como si estudiara el _mejor_ enigma del mundo.

Con dedos finos y cuidadosos, el Geminiano arrancó un par de puntas blancas, (no estaba seguro si era el cartílago costal, o simplemente una costilla), y las empaló directamente sobre el animal.

Finalmente, y como un gato que regala a su dueño pájaros muertos, Kanon se dirigió al cuarto de Saga y la tiró encima de la cama desatendida.

Así vería su futuro, como el de esa rata...

 **-X-**

 **¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
